Save the best for last
by shadowninja-yuna
Summary: Yuugi’s kept silent his feelings and little by little it’s breaking his heart. He desperately wants to tell but he thinks it’s too late. Can he find the courage to say those three little words to the one he cares for the most? YxYy Fluff. One shot! Songfi


**Save the best for last**

**Summary: **Yuugi's kept silent his feelings and little by little it's breaking his heart. He desperately wants to tell but he thinks it's too late. Can he find the courage to say those three little words to the one he cares for the most? YxYy Fluff. One shot! Songfic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, you'd see Anzu being brutally killed and my favorite pairings kissing. I love all my bishies! glomps them all That doesn't include Honda and Otogi though. Well… maybe Otogi… but definitely not Honda! XP I just like the Honda/Otogi pairing : P

**Yuna: **Hey everyone. This is my first sad sad attempt at writing a one-shot/song fic so I would be ever so grateful if you could point out any mistakes and stuff. This, in fact, is my very first fic! I have been addicted to this pairing for such a long time but only now am I attempting to write one so comments would be greatly appreciated!

**Angel:** moans why did you go back to yaoi? You had stopped liking it…

**Yuna: **Well, I just fell back in love with it! Once a yaoi fan, always a yaoi fan! does peace sign

**Angel:** groans

**Yuna: **Oh hush. Anyway, without further ado, I give you the fic!

**Warning:** Slight Yuugi and Yami OOC-ness. Plus a slight mention of SxJ, RxB, MxYm and OxH. And suggestive thoughts ahem

Yuugi fiddled with the radio, a sigh escaping his lips. It was a late Saturday night and here he was sitting in the living room of his home, the Kame Game shop. Normally he would have gone out with his friends but his grandfather had to leave for a while and asked him to take care of the shop. Yuugi, of course, agreed and here he was.

He had a few magazines lying open on the table in front of him but he had read that several hours ago. His coffee cup had been refilled several times but for some reason, the caffeine wasn't as sharp as it usually was. Damn it all.

His amethyst eyes glanced at the clock with a slight hint of annoyance. It read eleven o' clock. When was grandpa going to come back? But it wasn't only his grandfather that he was worried about. He had been wondering where Yami was for over two hours now. It was unusual that he hadn't come home at the usual time, nine o' clock or at least call to tell he was going to be out long.

Let's just say a certain hikari was not very pleased with that. Not at all.

Who would be if you were up late worrying about one; your grandfather and two; your yami aka the other half of your soul who was being unusual ably irresponsible? Those two better have a really good explanation for their absence… Yuugi thought, still irritated.

Finally, his fiddling brought him to a station that was playing a song he vaguely remembered.

_Sometimes the snow comes down in June,_

_Sometimes the sun goes round the moon,_

_I see the passion in your eyes,_

_Sometimes it's all a big surprise._

Yuugi snorted at the lyrics. This clearly was some sort of love song. But for some reason or another, he couldn't bring himself to turn it off or change the station. He growled slightly and took a sip of his warm coffee. Stupid song… There once was a time he used to love listening to these kinds of songs but lately he had been too depressed. And he knew perfectly well why.

It immensely bothered him. His very _suggestive _dreams did not help him at all. Thank god Yami never saw any of those. Yuugi didn't think he could ever live that down. He'd probably die right on the spot. Come to think of it, that sounded like a really really good idea.

Or maybe moving to a distant country, changing his name and never coming back would be better. A country on the other side of the world like… Uganda… or Kenya… Now if only he could change his hair and the plan could succeed.

The light glared at the cup sitting innocently at the table. The stupid coffee was having an unexpected-and rather annoying-effect on him.

_Cause there was a time when all I did was wish,_

_You'd tell me this was love._

_It's not the way I hoped or how I planned,_

_But somehow it's enough._

Oh how he'd wish his life was all sunshine and rainbows. He'd like nothing better than for the object of his affection to return the feeling… God how he wished… _No no no!_ Yuugi screamed in his mind. He didn't worry about anyone hearing his rants because he had several very strong mind blocks. _I can't think that way! It's wrong! So very WRONG! What kind of person thinks that way about his other half!_

Apparently a sick mind like his.

A very very sick, disturbed and twisted mind like his.

Okay, Yuugi admitted it. He absolutely adored-no LOVED-his other half. His darkness. His Yami. Wait… did he just call Yami his! Oh dear god… He had no idea when this sudden change had happened. It wasn't like one day he got up and decided that Yami was the most gorgeous thing on the planet… _Argh! Your doing it again! Stop thinking baaaadddd thoughts… baaaaddd thoughts. _Of course being the sane being he is, he never told Yami. Yuugi thought-no KNEW-that Yami wasn't like that.

Yami was perfect. Beyond perfect actually.

_And now we're standing face to face,_

_Isn't this world a crazy place?_

_Just when I thought a chance had passed,_

_You go and save the best for last. _

Yuugi resisted the urge to bash his head into the table. There was something psychologically and mentally wrong with him. Guys were supposed to like girls weren't they! It was the natural order of things… isn't it? _But Seto and Jou are going out… also Otogi and Honda… Plus Ryou and Bakura… and Malik and Marik _His mind whispered. Yuugi shook his head rapidly to clear his thoughts. _Yami's not like that! _He argued fiercely _He's as straight as an arrow! Straighter maybe! _As he thought that, his heart sank as he processed his own words.

It was true. Yuugi of all people knew that.

But it didn't stop the pain. It didn't stop his sorrow. In fact, it just made it a whole lot worse. Tears pricked his eyes but he refused to let them flow. Damn it, what was wrong with him! Yuugi had come to terms with that fact a long time ago… so why did it still break his heart? It wasn't his fault that Yami was so strong… so handsome… so confident… and yet so caring underneath all that… showing his hikari a special side that he never showed to anyone else. It was enough to drive him nuts. And it had.

Yami just had to be born hot. With that sexy smile and even sexier body, his hormones always went into overdrive at just one glance. Yuugi would love nothing better than to strip off the tight leather that Yami wore and nibble on the tan skin the always seemed so enticing. He'd also like to kiss those soft lips that always seemed to glisten every time he looked… _No! Don't think like thaaaaat! _Yuugi almost slammed his head on the table. _Stop thinking those thoughts!_

Yuugi cursed every deity that was supposed to be watching over him.

The god's were out to make his life difficult. He just knew.

He was probably their favorite Soap Opera.

It was nice to know that he made someone happy.

Not.

_All of the nights you came to me,_

_When some silly girl has set you free,_

_You wondered how you'd make it through, _

_I wondered what was wrong with you. _

Yuugi indeed had to wonder. Yami had been going out with different girls every so often, sometimes he told his hikari that he still felt that the girl wasn't 'the one' and dump her. It was always Yami who dumped the girl, not the girl dump Yami. Who was crazy enough to do that when they had a gorgeous creature to spend time with? He wouldn't, that's for sure.

If ever that would happen.

Maybe in hmm… another five thousand years or so.

He could wait. Or maybe not.

He'd probably die in anticipation. Or disappointment.

Whichever came first.

Yuugi tried to vainly to clear his mind with no success at all. His mind kept teasingly showing his yami's image in his mind. Making him very very uncomfortable. And Horny. So very very Horny. Stupid teenager stage… He just always had to feel insecure. It didn't help his hormones have been going out of control more and more recently. Yuugi had to wonder how much longer he could control himself.

_Cause how could you give your love to someone else,_

_And share your dreams with me? _

_Sometimes the very thing your looking for,_

_Is the one thing you can't see._

That was one of the very issues Yuugi argued with himself. Yami shared practically everything with him. Could there be maybe some hope for him? But Yuugi always thought that Yami saw him as a friend or more accurately, a little brother with whom he can share everything with. Not that Yuugi minded but smiling all the time Yami told his stories was starting to get pretty tiring… physically and emotionally. But the light had to smile so that Yami wouldn't think there was anything wrong.

After all, Yami's curiosity-and means to find something out-was enough to make you scream. He wouldn't stop until he found out. He wouldn't stop asking, stop bugging, stop prying till you cracked and sang like a canary.

Yuugi still liked his dark's concern though. It always made him all warm inside. But even he had his limits. Thankfully no one has ever angered him as much. If they did, there would be hell to pay! Hmm… where did he keep the knives again? In the second or third drawer? Yuugi shook his head. He was hanging around Yami too much.

Instantly he banished that thought. He couldn't possibly hang around Yami too much, after all, he enjoyed every waking moment of his company… He couldn't… could he?

Was it possible? Yuugi was getting tired of the arguments he was having with himself. It immensely bothered and irritated him. It's like he couldn't win against himself. He didn't like that feeling at all.

_But now we're standing face to face, _

_Isn't this world a crazy place?_

_Just when I thought a chance had passed,_

_You go and save the best for last._

"Aibou?" Yami's soft voice rang out as the current object of Yuugi's thought's entered the room. Yuugi jerked up, startled and turned around to see the laughing eyes of his yami. His Yami. Yuugi liked that… He mentally shook his head furiously and controlled a blush that was about to color his cheeks. Didn't he just argue with himself that Yami wasn't his? "Uh Hi!" Great Yuugi. How graceful.

Yami looked at him, the smile still on his face. "What are you doing up so late aibou? It's almost midnight" Yuugi glanced at the clock. "Oh really? Well… I was waiting for grandpa to come home…" Yami's eyes dimmed slightly for some reason or another "and you as well" Yami looked startled. "Me?"

"Yes you" Yuugi smiled, trying not to turn red. "Well, at least your home. I guess it is late." Yami watched his hikari, still surprised. To think that his precious, angelic, cute hikari would worry about him like that. He was just able to control his blush. By gods he would love to scoop up his hikari and cuddle him and kiss him senseless… _Nooo Yami! Baaad Yami! _His inner voice scolded him. But it was taking every ounce of control not to jump and smother his hikari.

Yuugi always looked so angelic with that kind smile. His eyes sparkled like precious gems that always mesmerized Yami so much. His pale skin looked so soft to touch… His lips tantalizing… Yami longed to rip the choker that was hiding his lights tempting neck and nibble. Every smile warmed him up. Every touch sent electricity up his spine. Every laugh was like music to his ears.

He was slowly being driven nuts.

He had to tell his hikari…he just had to. Or he would self destruct. Literally.

Yuugi stood up, his mug in hand, starting to go towards the kitchen. He stretched slightly, raising one arm above his head, working out the kinks in his back. "Aibou wait" Yami called out "I… need to talk to you"

_Sometimes the very thing your looking for,_

_Is the one thing you can't see. _

Yuugi turned questioningly towards Yami but obliged and sat back down. He wondered what Yami wanted to talk about. It had to be important, judging by the serious look in those mesmerizing crimson eyes. The light set the mug down and put his hands on his lap, giving Yami his full attention. For a while, they both remained silent and just watched each other. Yuugi fidgeted. "Uh Yami? What was it you wanted to talk about?"

Yami cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Hikari, I, uh have been wanting to tell you this for a long long time…" Yuugi just stared. Yami had just used 'uh' in an unsure sort of tone. That was not like him. He never heard Yami sound unsure… or look nervous. He added noticing Yami's clenched hand. This must be really really really important. Yuugi paid even more attention to what Yami had to say.

Yami gulped slightly and took a deep breath. In. Out. In. Out. You can do it.

Yuugi just stared intently at him, his violet eyes shining with curiosity.

"Hikari…I…I…I love you!"

Yuugi's already wide eyes, widened even more, his ears hearing the words he had always longed and dreamed to hear. Yami bowed his head and refused to make eye contact with him, blushing a bright cherry red. The pharaoh could not believe he had just done that! He didn't hear Yuugi say anything. Yami was about to stand up and run out of the room when he felt slim arms circle him and something wet dripping onto his hands and lap.

Yuugi had jumped out of his seat and ran over to hug Yami, feeling immensely relieved. So relieved in fact that tears had started falling from his large amethyst eyes. Yami on the other hand, was caught completely off guard by this one single action. All he knew was that his hikari was crying. Yami's arms snaked around the younger teen, holding him as close as he can to his chest. "Hikari! Aibou! What's wrong?" Yami was beyond worried.

Yuugi looked up, eyes watery but with a big smile on his face. He tightened his arms and buried his head in the others chest. After a few moments of silence-and Yami panicking-Yuugi spoke in a soft voice. "You have no idea… how long I've waited… and longed for you to hear that…" That revelation shocked Yami a lot but also filled him with such a degree of happiness that he couldn't even begin to describe.

A smile grew on Yami's face.

_Sometimes the snow comes down in June,_

_Sometimes the sun goes round the moon,_

_Just when I thought a chance had passed,_

_You go and save the best for last._

Yami placed a slender finger under his hikari's chin and titled his face up. A smile grew on Yami's face as he lovingly stroked Yuugi's soft cheek, wiping away his tears in the process. Yuugi just smiled back, really wondering if this was happening. /_It is aibou/ _A deep voice replied to his unspoken question, shocking him slightly. It seemed that when Yuugi finally released all the emotion bottled up in his heart, his mental barriers all broke down and filled him with the wonderful presence of his significant other.

Yuugi really liked the feeling. A lot.

Then his world suddenly came to a crashing halt when he felt Yami's warm lips on his own. He was momentarily stunned before he came to his senses and returned the kiss with such passion that it now shocked Yami. Not that Yami was complaining. He was immensely enjoying himself.

Yuugi tasted exactly like he thought he would. That sweet and sugary taste that came with immense pleasure. Yuugi also enjoyed the kiss and who wouldn't, with Yami tasting so rich and spicy? Gods, if this was a dream, it was a very enjoyable and cruel one. Yami once again reassured the boy he was indeed there by tightening his hold around the others waist. Yuugi, in response, wrapped his arms around the others neck giving completely into the kiss.

Boldly, Yami stuck his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth, receiving a muffled moan. Yuugi was determined not to be beaten and joined in. Their tongues dueled for supremacy, accompanied by moans and groans of pleasure. In the end Yami won and delightfully started to explore his hikari's mouth.

But soon they had to break for air and they stared at each other, goofy grins covering their flushed faces. Yami smiled and pulled the younger boy onto his lap, petting Yuugi's silky hair gently.

Yuugi looked up at him, his grin widening ever so slightly.

"Yami?"

"Yes aibou?"

Yuugi snuggled into Yami's chest.

"I love you"

When Yuugi uttered those three words, Yami felt happier than ever in his entire lifetime. The pharaoh-if possible-pulled the younger boy even closer.

"I love you too"

The two of them just sat there, content in each others arms. Two souls that finally were able to find peace. As long as they stood together. As long as they loved each other. This love would last for eternity. Nothing that even the sands of time could erase.

_You went and saved the best… for last…_

**Owari**

**Yuna:** Well, I hope you enjoyed the fic! I certainly enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry though if its not that good, gomen. bows I tried to make it fluffy but I think I failed miserably. looks at it Plus some of it sounds redundant… I think… Hmmm… Plus my ending sucks…

**Angel: **O.o You actually finished a fic.

**Yuna:** nods Yup! I'm very proud of myself! This calls for a celebration!

**Angel:** Too. Shocked. Must. Snap. Out. Of. It!

**Yuna:** grins Anywhooo… Please review guys! I'm new at this so I need all the help I can get! Gaaahhhh!

**Angel:** Still. Shocked.


End file.
